digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takuya Kanbara
|cards=(Ja:) (En:) |age= |born=August |death= |grade=(Ja:) 5th (En:) 6th |gender=Male |relatives=Yuriko Kanbara (Mother) Hiroaki Kanbara (Father) Shinya Kanbara (Younger brother) |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined General (Super Digica Taisen) Legendary Hero Amateur Player in (Digimon Frontier Special Drama CD: A Train Named Hope) |alias= |n1=(Ar:) أسامة Osama |Hybrid (Rookie)=Flamemon |Hybrid (Human)=Agunimon |Hybrid (Beast)=BurningGreymon |Hybrid (Fusion)=Aldamon |Hybrid (Unified)=EmperorGreymon |Hybrid (Mega)=Susanoomon AncientGreymon''Digimon BattleSpirit 2'' }} is a main character in the Digimon anime series, Digimon Frontier. He is the leader of the " ", children who were chosen to receive the ability to transform into in order to save the . Appearance Takuya is a young boy with lightly tanned skin, brown hair and eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a black " "-like symbol in chest, under a red jacket with a pocket on each side of chest, a dark brown bermuda, light brown gloves, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles, and a light brown cap over which he puts his goggles. The cap leaves a tuft of his hair out in the front. In the cover art of Digimon Frontier Original Story: Things That Want To Be Told, his shirt doesn't have the D-like symbol, his jacket doesn't have the pockets, and his sneakers are black and yellow with yellow soles. When going for a swim at the Toucan Paradise, he wears red swim trunks. When making burgers at the Hamburger Village, he wears a green cooking apron over his regular clothes. In the cover art of Digimon Frontier: Christmas Smile, Takuya wears a costume; a red jacket with a white ruff on its ends and a mistletoe broock on the top, red pants with white ruffs on the bottom of each leg, red gloves, and his usual socks, sneakers, and goggles. He also wears a brown cap very similar to his usual one, but with a white ruff on the bottom. Description Takuya begins the series as a typical "goggle boy"—energetic and athletic, but tending to act without thinking and very stubborn. He has a strong sense of justice, and tries to use his power to do what he believes is right. His hot-headed personality often leads to him arguing with Koji Minamoto, another of Digimon Frontier's main characters, however they learn to respect each other toward the middle of the series, after their first encounter with , and become good friends and partners in battle. He acts like an older brother to Tommy Himi, who reminds him of his real brother Shinya. Etymologies ;Takuya Kanbara (神原 拓也) Name used in the Japanese version of Digimon Frontier and related material. Also used in multiple dubs, including the American English. *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "spirits". The kanji can also mean "original", possibly referring to the Spirits' origins as the . *'Ja:' . Japanese name that means "open being". Fiction Anime Takuya lives with his parents, Hiroaki and Yuriko Kanbara, and younger brother, Shinya Kanbara. He plays soccer and is his team's striker , and their goalkeeper punches him sometimes. On the afternoon of Shinya's birthday, Takuya receives an SMS message from . The message instructs him to go to a subway station, where a Trailmon takes him and four other human children to the Digital World. At one point, Takuya is transported to the same dimension as Taichi Yagami, and he teams up with the Tamer to take down . At another point, the Old Clock Shop Man summoned the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down . After Christopher Aonuma succeeds in capturing , Takuya is on the Old Man's boat alongside the other Legendary Heroes. Later, when Quartzmon starts fusing the Fusion universe's Human World with DigiQuartz, and Xros Heart is not strong enough to defeat his army of , and replicas, Takuya shows up to assist them. He introduces himself and asks the others to not worry about him just because he doesn't have a Partner Digimon. He then double spirit evolves into Aldamon, confusing Jeremy Tsurgi as to how a human can become a Digimon, and fights an army of copies of , , and . When Kumamon shows up with the rest of the Spirits, he ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon, and Jeremy mistakes it for a DigiFuse. After the battle, Takuya's power, along with those of the other Legendary Heroes, is fused into the Brave Snatcher. Ryouma then uses the weapon to attack Mikey Kudo and . Takuya lends his power again when Tagiru Akashi and try to recreate the Brave Snatcher. Susanoomon, along with the other Legendary Heroes, follow Tagiru and Arresterdramon when they dive after the Brave Snatcher, and is then fused into the weapon. After the final battle with Quartzmon, Takuya is besides Agunimon, alongside all of Quartzmon's victims. The worlds them return to their normal states, and Takuya is returned to his universe. Manhua Other appearances Digimon BattleSpirit 2 Takuya is a fighter. Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Takuya is a legendary General. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Takuya appears in the Digital Dungeon. Music Takuya's theme-song, "Salamander", is sung by his Japanese seiyuu, Junko Takeuchi. In the Digimon 10th Anniversary CD, he contributes another theme song, "Secret Rendezvous". Digimon Forms Takuya wields 's power through the Spirits of Fire. Notes and references Category:DigiDestined Category:Generals Category:Characters in Digimon Frontier Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Allies Category:Protagonists